Shine On
by Jessable
Summary: High school leaves both good and bad memories for everyone. My story is no different. It involves a misunderstood incomplete boy, a girl who can barely stand on her own, and a love, strong as steel, making them whole. InuKag. M for future chapters
1. Welcome to Your Life

**Shine On**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Your Life**

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha is not mine. However, this story is. So, take it... and you'll be sorry.

---

First day or freshmen year. First day of high school. First day of life, in general. The, supposed, greatest years of your life started here. Most memorable moments, most treasured times. I always thought people were kidding when they said things like this. Goodness was I wrong. These years, they held the most drama. The most bittersweet times and things that ever happened to me I can promise you, happened in my high school career. Boyfriends, friends, love, family, grades, growing up... It all intertwined in this completely messy web that we all love to blame on hormones. That's high school for you, I guess.

Anyway, freshmen year was just around the corner. Well, more-so like a foot step away. I was 14 years old and on my way to my first day at school in "Hanoroku High". I had transferred from Kyoto to Tokyo due to... family issues. My father had just passed away and my mother couldn't afford our house anymore. So, we packed up and moved in with my Jii-chan. Now, I live with my mother, brother -Souta-, and grandfather in the Higurashi Shrine.

So, unlike everyone else, I had no friends yet. As I stood outside the door to the school, I watched while people would scream, run up, and hug a friend they hadn't seen since 8th grade. It was usually girls. I smiled humbly to myself and continued on into the school.

It wasnt superbly large... nor small... somewhere in between. A comfortable medium between humongous and tiny. That was perfect. This way, I wouldn't get lost or feel too cramped. As I looked around, admiring the pure white walls, I ran across a "Student Service" sign. Since I was new and needed a map, I figured I might as well step in and get one. Little did I know, this one decision between getting a map or not getting a map from the tiny office located close to the school's entrance labelled "Student Service" would forever change my high school experience. I can only imagine how horrendous it would have been had that small decision been made any differently.

Of course, I didn't think about this until much after graduation day.

Upon entering the room, I noted the brunette behind the desk and stepped forward. Her name tag read, 'Yuka'.

I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Yuka look up at me and smiled cheerfully. "Hi, how may I-" She began but was cut off by some shouting behind her.

"Her skirt was too short... I was just making sure she had underwear on underneath!" A boy with brown hair was pushed out of the room in the back of the office. I looked at him curiously and noticed he had blue undertones to match his blue eyes. I continued watching as a girl came following after him looking like she was ready to slap him.

"I can promise you, those were not his intentions!" She turned to a man behind her. "He harrassed me!" She said. A man with short brown hair came out of the little room.

"Just, grow up. Both of you. It's the first day of school... get out of my office." He said with a sigh. The girl scoffed and stomped out of the office. The man returned into his office, while the boy with brown and blue hair approached Yuka's desk.

"Hey." He said cheerfully to her, turning to look at me. Yuka smiled back at him.

"Got in trouble for more perving, Miroku?" Yuka asked, tilting her head to the side. The boy just smiled at her.

Shaking her head, Yuka turned her attentions back to me. "Anyway, what can I help you with?" Nervously, I grabbed my arm. For some reason, I'd completely forgotten why I'd even come into this office.

"Uh... map... please." I managed to spit out. Yuka turned around in her seat and grabbed a map. Handing me one, she scrunched her face up and looked at Miroku.

"Umm, they're actually really confusing maps." She said just as I noticed how out-of-order everything was. "Why don't you just have some one give you a tour before first block?" She suggested.

"Well, I don't know any-" I began but was cut off by Miroku's grabbing of my hands.

"I'd be happy to escort you around." He said, staring deeply into my eyes. I smiled politely.

"Thanks" I said chipperly and we left the office together.

A few moments of akward silence passed between us as we ventured through the halls. "Where'd you move here from?" Miroku asked me once we'd been a safe distance away from the office. I tucked a lock of my ebony hair behind my ear and turned to him.

"Kyoto..." I said quietly. He nodded and added an 'ahh... Kyoto' as a response. I guess it proved how completely uninteresting I was. We were silent for another minute before he asked...

"Why'd you move here?"

I looked at my feet. "I don't want to talk about it right now..."

Those words... I'll never forget how I felt after hearing them. It almost felt like my heart had fallen from my chest. I guess, since my father's death, I'd never really spent too much time mourning him. My brother cried all night and day for a month and he got over it. My mother and I, on the other hand, figured out ways to preoccupy ourselves. I had taken up writing. I'd always write about how I felt and what was going on through my head, while my mother cleaned every chance she got. I only recall seeing her cry on two occasions.

One was, of course, right after we got the news. The other time was actually recent. It was about a week before we moved. My father, a couple years before he died, had left a coffee stain on one of our counters and everyone always found it funny since it was shaped like a heart. We'd always pick at it and use stain remover but it never came up. So, we decided that it meant he'd left his heart at that house. Since it was the house my mother grew up in, we thought he'd left his heart with our mother. And, since it never came up, we always thought of it as a sign that he would always love her. But, this one night after his death, our mom was trying to clean the kitchen. We were all supposed to be asleep, however, I'd gotten up to get a glass of water. I walked into the kitchen and saw her scrubbing furiously at the stain. She had about six different stain removers lined up on the counter. When I asked what she was doing, she'd cussed a little explaining how she was trying to remove the stain, but it wasn't coming up. I went to look at it and saw it was still there, just as bright as it was when he left. She was still scrubbing when I'd walked out, but once she thought I was a safe distance away, I heard an angry groan followed by crashing which was followed by sobs. I'll never forget that night. It was so... heart-wrenching.

"Sorry..." Miroku said softly to me. "I didn't want to upset you or anything." He continued as we turned down a hall way.

I shrugged and gave him a smile. "It's alright. I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it." I said.

"Right." We turned down the hall into a classroom. "Well, we both have the same first block..." he said looking at my schedule. "I can walk you to your next blocks, after class if you want. You seemed kind of spaced during the tour." He gave me a smile. I began blushing horrendously. I hadn't paid any attention to it.

"I'm sorry... uhh, thank you, but I think I can handle it..." I said softly as we made our way into the classroom.

Miroku stuck out hish and to me. "We never were properly introduced. I'm Miroku Houji." I grabbed his hand and smiled while shaking it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku smiled at the name. "Ka-go-me... it's like a poem almost. It rolls off the tongue so sweetly and innocently..." He gasped. "Let me see you're schedule again!" I handed him my schedule and watched in amazement as his face went through about 10 expressions all in one second.

"We have the same lunch and third block. You'll have to sit with me for lunch." He smiled at me adding a little wink to his gaze. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." I said just as the teacher walked in. I took a seat in the desk at the far-right corner and took a good note of what everyone in the class looked like. Aside from Miroku, with his blue undertones, no one else stuck out too much. Just as I thought this, a boy with long white hair and puppy ears on top of hish ead walked into class.

"Sorry I'm late." He smirked at the teacher. "Guess I wasn't all pumped up to come to school on the first day and spend time with an old geizer like you." The teacher smiled.

"Take a seat, Mr. Taisho. I can't imagine why you wouldn't be excited to see me." Inuyasha smirked as he sat down in the empty desk next to mine. His smirk revealed two fangs in his mouth and his amber eyes. Such deep amber eyes. I could have stared at them all day.

"Well, welcome to high school. I'm Mr. Myoga. I'll be teaching this wonderful class. This wonderful class, by the way, is World History. I know you'll all enjoy it just as much as my friend, Inuyasha will." He said looking at the boy next to me once again.

'Inuyasha...' I thought. 'What does that even mean?' As the class went on, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Inuyasha was looking at me. After a while, it had begun to piss me off. So, I turned to look at him and once our eyes met-

I can't even explain it to you now. Something happened, though, in that moment. Like I'd seen his whole life. His eyes were so... sad... But, I knew that saddness. He'd lost something. And for some strange reason, I wanted to make him whole.

I quickly averted my eyes and turned my complete attention back to the class discussion. However, I couldn't shake the weird feeling I'd gotten from him. Who was this Inuyasha?

**End of el chapter uno! Ahh, its so good so far, right? lol. Well, to clear something up. This lil story... is actually kind of a story like what happened to me. It's kind of like my high school experience with different characters and some different scenarios. However, I hope you guys will like it. **

**Leave a review?**

**Love- Jess**


	2. Missing You

**Shine On**

**Chapter 2- Missing You**

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Inuyasha

**Thank y'all so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you like it so far!**

---

The next day, I grabbed my lunch and quickly found Miroku in the mess they call the cafeteria. He was sitting with nothing but girls. I sighed before moving some one's purse out of the way of my tray.

"Hey!" Miroku said happily. All the girls turned to look at me.

"Hi..." I said shyly.

"This is Kagome." Miroku said turning to all the girls. They turned to me and looked me over before turning back to Miroku.

"So, are you going to do my math or not?" One of the girls asked. Miroku looked confused.

"I suck at math..." He said. The girls all scoffed and left. I snickered a little looking at the pitiful face Miroku made.

"Oh, shutup." He said scooting closer to me. "So... how was your day so far?" I took a bite of my hamburger.

"It's been alright, I guess..." I said, chewing my food. Miroku nodded. I looked up to see him staring at a girl. However, this wasn't such a lustful stare as it was... loving. I turned to look at her. She had long, dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail on top of her head. She wore black sweat pants and a red tank top with matching tennis shoes. Her body was athletic looking. Her eyes were chestnut colored and her skin was a perfect tan. She was beautiful, not doubt. However, she had something about her that made her seem like the kind of girl who most guys wouldn't go crazy over.

"Who's that?" I asked Miroku. He didn't switch his gaze.

"Sango Taijiya." He mumbled watching her sit with her friends.

"You like her?" I asked.

"I love her." He replied. I gasped. Miroku tore his eyes from her and ate. He seemed a bit depressed.

"Miroku?" I began. He looked up at me, this time, his eyes seemed lifeless. "...you love her?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Explain." I said.

"We were best friends pretty much our whole lives. I always loved her, I guess. Ever since I even liked girls, you could say. Towards the end of seventh grade, I finally told her I liked her. And, we were together until the same time in eighth grade." He shrugged.

"And..." I asked.

"One day, she came up to me crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was in love with me. I didn't say anything back... in fact, that night I cheated on her." He scoffed. "I couldn't tell her at the time, but I did it to see if I loved her, too. Turns out I did... but it was too late. I felt too guilty the next day and told her about it. She broke up with me that day. I haven't talked to her since." He focused on a spot on the table. "I know it was bad, I know what I did was wrong... but... it doesn't change the fact that I love her so much." He shook his head. "I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. I'm sorry." Miroku chuckled.

I smiled. "No... that's... really really sad." I sighed and looked at the ground. "So, you two just haven't talked since then?" I asked. Miroku shrugged and pointed to her.

"She's got that new boyfriend... Tohru..." He said with a hint of disgust. "He's like some amazing football player and all this stuff. I, personally, think I could take him." I looked at the Tohru guy with his huge muscles compared to Miroku's skinny figure. "I'm sure you could." I said chuckling.

"Shut up... Men can grow wings to be with the woman they love." Miroku gave Sango one last glance and returned to his food. I just stared dumbly at him and thought over his words carefully. I smiled thinking about getting them back together.

"Yup..." I said taking another bit of my hamburger.

---

The rest of the day had gone by slowly. However, aside from the Miroku and Sango plan I was thinking up all day... Inuyasha wouldn't leave my mind for a second. Just that look he gave me. I shuddered just thinking about it. I stopped at my locker and opened it up only to find Inuyasha's locker was right next to mine. After I closed it, he turned to me. My heart got caught in my chest.

"Hey..." He said clamly.

"Hi..." I said shyly. Our eyes were locked for a while. I just stared into those amber rings. I wanted to talk, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"You're Kagome..." He said. I smiled and laughed. He knew my name... how unimaginable could that be? I'd never even spoken to him. Maybe... in that one glance we shared... he... he maybe felt it too?

"Yeah..." I said nervously. He nodded.

"You're friends with Miroku?" He asked.

I nodded. I mean, we were kind of friends. Probably not best friends, but friends.

"Cool... well... my friend, Sango wanted me to talk to you. Are you the girl he's going out with?" I gasped at Sango's name. Inuyasha and Sango were friends... it was amazing.

I laughed. "No. I just moved here and actually just met him yesterday... but he told me what happened between the two of them and... I felt really bad."

Inuyasha smiled at me. "So, you're going to try to hook them back up, huh?"

I shrugged.

"I'll do as much as I can, I guess..." Inuyasha nodded.

"I've been trying to ever since they broke up. See, I kind of actually think Miroku's a dick who can go rot in hell for all I care, but Sango's still in love with him, so-"

"Wait!" I interrupted him. "Sango still loves him?" Inuyasha looked at me and nodded. He took a tooth pick out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, chewing on it.

"She never really got over him. Sure, she's going out with Tohru, but... I can see it in her eyes... she's still crazy in love with the guy." I smiled.

"That's so perfect... because he still loves her."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "So, you'll help me?" Ever since that moment yesterday in World History, I'd been dying to talk to him... and here, after school was our chance.

"I'd love to."

"Well, let's walk and talk, then." He smiled at me and we headed out of the school together.

"By the way, before we get walking too far, where do you live?" Inuyasha asked once we got outside.

"In the Higurashi Shrine..." I started "It's not too-"

"I live right by that place. It's on my way. I'll walk you home." He said. I smiled and thanked him.

The walk had gone smoothly. We talked about funny things that had happened to us in our lives. He told me how he knew the World History teacher and I told him all about my life in Kyoto. When we reached my house, the sun had already began to set.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Inuyasha." I said sweetly as he walked me to my door. He smiled and waved goodbye before descending down the stairs onto the road.

I opened the door and threw my stuff to the side before closing it behind me and running up to my room. For some reason, that walk was... so different. I felt like I knew Inuyasha really well. I sighed contently and began to get ready for a shower.

Little did I know... this was the beginning of something amazing...

**Oooh... it's so amazing D lol. Leave a review por favor... and I'll update for yas **

**Love-Jess**


	3. The Ball

**Shine On**

**Chapter 3- The Ball**

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Inuyasha

**A.N. - BTW, I know the first two chapters were short. This chapter will change all that... sorry 'bout all that.**

A week had passed since I'd first arrived at Hanoroku High and things were... not too different. Aside from getting a chill up my spine everytime I thought about Inuyasha, I was still the same person. After that walk Inuyasha and I had that one day, we hadn't talked too much. I guess he just wasn't a talkative person... or maybe I freaked him out a bit. Whatever the case, we weren't "buddy buddy". Miroku was still a little down and out about Sango, but that was only around me. He usually perked up and got all excited when any other girls were around. It always made me think that... maybe I was just gross.

I hope not. If so, my chances at ever falling in love are a bit screwed. It's kind of funny to talk about love. I've never honestly experienced it. I've always wanted to, but just never met that guy who really sparked me. I'd have to say, the most feeling I've ever felt for any being was probably what I felt for Inuyasha right now after that one look. Which, compared to what those in love say, isn't too much.

It was the next Monday. A Monday. No one likes them. Even the teachers that stand up before the class and give a big lecture to the students on what to expect the next week don't enjoy them. Well, in any case, I was no different. This day, I'd woken up with a horrible case of the "Mondays".

I hadn't seen Miroku that morning, either, so I just escorted myself to first block. By this time, I'd managed to find my way around the school. Our lunch table hadn't expanded to more than just Miroku and me... and the occasional "hot chick" that Miroku was milking for a phone number. So, as I sat down in my World History class, I noticed that Miroku really must not have been here that day. That wasn't good considering he was my only friend so far at this school.

Mr. Myoga stood before the class on this fine Monday. He informed us that all this week, we were going to be placed in groups of four people to work on a project both inside and outside of school. Since we were all new to the school, this was, not only for grading purposes, but to meet new people as well. There were going to be five groups of four and each had to present something on how they would colonize a piece of land. I listened carefully for my name.

"Jin, Sara, Hana, and Tobuya. You will be group two. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome. You will be group three. Kaya..."

I had to work with Inuyasha? I guess it wasn't a big deal, I mean... I barely knew the guy. But, still... everytime I was around him, I got this weird feeling. Not necessarily a bad one... just a weird one. This group might be a little hard to work in.

Inuyasha turned to me and smiled. "We have to work with the pervert and the ass hole. Oh yay!" He said sarcastically. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Kouga's an ass hole?" I asked. Of course, it was beyond my comprehension that Inuyasha hated Kouga, so asking probably was not the best idea. His eyes flared a little but then died down as he spoke to me about what Kouga was.

"Yeah... he just... he went out with Sango once in the summer and got really over protective of her. So, this one night... she's had a rough day and called me to talk to me about it. So, I had no big, but Kouga flipped out. He tried to fight me, but I whipped his ass." Inuyasha smirked. I chuckled as Kouga made his way toward us. He had teal eyes and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, turd-face." He said to Inuyasha, who glared at Kouga. I could feel things were tense between the two of them.

"Well..." I started. "What do you guys think we should do first?"

"Banish the half-breed from the island..." Kouga said, keeping a fixated glare on Inuyasha with a melevolent smirk playing on his lips.

'Half breed?' I pondered the word. Inuyasha had an extreme look of hurt in his eyes now. This was a really bad idea. "Inu..." I started just as he got up and walked away. I looked down at the ground. 'What's a half breed?'

"Eh, good riddance." Kouga groaned. "So, pretty lady, what shall we do?" With this, I found myself doing something I'd never done before. I turned to Kouga and raised my hand. Then, in no time at all, my hand slapped him across the face leaving a bright red hand print and the whole class staring at me.

I was just as surprised as the rest of the class.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kouga snarled at me.

"For what you said to Inuyasha! You hurt his feelings and you should apologize!" I shouted at him. The burst of strength I'd suddenly received was extremely weird. I went from being this shy, quiet girl to being a super-mondo Inuyasha protector. I liked it.

Kouga glared into my eyes and eventually gave in and went to find Inuyasha. I sighed and slumped down into my chair. I looked up to see Miroku walking into class.

"Miroku!" I called to get his attention. He looked around and saw me. He handed the pass to the teacher and walked over to the group of desks.

"Hey, Kags!" He said chipperly. I looked at him questioningly... I knew where that name came from. It was my dad's nickname for me. I smiled at Miroku to keep myself from thinking about it and waited for Inuyasha and Kouga to return. Unfortunately, once they finally did... the teacher decided that time to plot was over with.

"Alright, class... time's up. We'll start with Kagome's group telling us how they would set up a civilization on an uninhabited island." Mr. Myoga looked at us knowingly. He knew we had nothing done.

"You old, geizer!" Inuyasha shouted to him. "We haven't even gotten a damn thing done!"

"Is that my fault, Inuyasha?" Mr. Myoga asked. Inuyasha scoffed. "Very well, then, you all fail this project." Our faces dropped.

"Well, would Sara's group like to go?" Myoga asked the perky red-head. She sat up and smiled.

---

After class, Kouga approached me.

"Hey, Kagome, right?" He said to me. I watched him carefully as he came near.

"Yes?" I asked politely. Even if he did seem like a jack ass, he deserved a little bit of time for me to pass judgement.

"You heard of that Halloween ball, right?" He asked me. I nodded. I actually had never heard of the thing, but I wanted him to cut to the chase.

His face had a bright red blush lining his cheeks as he stumbled over his words. "Well, are you... already going with someone?" I shook my head and giggled.

"Would you go with me?" He asked grabbing my hands. I stood a bit shocked. He actually asked me. Here, this guy I knew nothing about was asking me to some dance I'd never heard about. The bell rang for next block and I let Kouga's hands go.

"I'll sleep on it." I told him before scampering off to find Miroku.

Once I'd caught up to him, Miroku was walking with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Miroku!" I said chipperly. He turned around to me and smiled.

"Kouga likes you, huh?" He asked. I nodded.

"He asked me to some Halloween dance thing." I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch out of the corner of my eye. "What is that?" I asked Miroku.

"Oh, it's just some dance where everyone dresses up for Halloween and dances together. It's pretty dumb, but the girls all dress like sluts." Miroku chuckled. "That'd be the only reason to go." Inuyasha laughed.

As he said this, I got an idea. I had to tell Inuyasha.

---

"Inuyasha!" I found him at lunch and was going to tell him all about my idea. He was talking to Sango, it looked like. He turned around and looked at me.

"Hey..." He said. "What's up?"

I looked at Sango. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit?" I asked grabbing Inuyasha's arm. Sango shook her head keeping a puzzled look on her face. "Thanks." I smiled and began walking away.

"Hey, ouch! Wench! I can walk on my own!" Inuyasha shouted until we got to a safe area where neither Sango or Miroku could hear us. I let his arm go. He scoffed.

"What the hell..." Inuyasha started. I just rolled my eyes.

"So... there's that ball coming up, right?" Inuyasha nodded his head dumbly.

"And... you don't have a date, right?" I asked him. He shook his head, eyeing me carefully.

I bit my lip, nervously. I didn't know how to ask him without it sounding weird. "Well... I was wondering if maybe you would go with-"

"Sure." Inuyasha said. I gasped.

"You'll do it?" I started jumping up and down.

"Gosh, are ya that excited? I didn't know I was such a great date..." Inuyasha smirked. I stopped jumping.

"Wait... no I was asking if you'd go with Sango..." I said. Inuyasha's eyes got wide, but it quickly put a cool face on.

"I know. I was just saying..." He looked away. "Why am I going with Sango?" He asked me.

"Well... if you two go together, then Miroku and I can go together." He nodded.

"And we can double date..." He kept nodding.

"And... they'll see each other..." Inuyasha stopped nodding.

"Cut to the chase, woman." He said.

"The Halloween ball... that's where they can get back together!" I said. He smirked.

"Okay, just because they'll both be at the Halloween ball... that doesn't mean, they'll like dance and see each other and everything." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Besides, aren't ya going with Fagtard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?" I assumed he meant Kouga. "Oh, Kouga." Inuyasha cracked up laughing. "No, I'm not. I'm going with Miroku, you're going with Sango. Then... during one song, you and I will dance and then Miroku and Sango will be forced to dance together!" I said, trying to explain the plan to Inuyasha. He didn't seem liek he understood, but he smiled.

"You really think this will work?" He asked me. I gave him a tiny smile and nodded.

"I know it will..."

**Next chapter uber fluff... for which couple? I'm not saying. **

**Love-Jess**

**Please review **


	4. Put on Your Dancing Shoes

**Shine On**

**Chapter 4 – Get your dancing shoes on…**

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha is not mine. However, this story is. So, take it... and you'll be sorry. Neither is the song "I Want You", "Never Let you Go" or "Semi-Charmed Kind of Life" by Third Eye Blind.

---

It was the night of the ball and everything had been going just as planned. I had asked Miroku to go with me and Inuyasha had asked Sango to go with him. Both said yes and we were totally on a roll. It was about four and the dance started at eight. I sighed as my eyeliner was smudged again. I was dressing up as a mermaid. It was a great dress, too. It was long and very constricting, flowing down to my ankles where it poofed out a tiny bit. It was a sleeveless dress and the very top, which covered my boobs, was all sequined up. Altogether, the dress was a light teal color. I had my hair down and some light teal eye shadow. I had been hoping to wear darker teal eyeliner with the eye shadow, but that just was not working for me. So, I sighed and used green. Who cares, right? It'll all be in the dark anyway.

Once I finished my make up, I heard the doorbell ring as if on cue. I smiled and ran to the door to find Miroku waiting. His purple Toyota sat in my driveway with Inuyasha in the backseat. Inuyasha was dressed in a vampire costume. I guess it was easiest considering he already had fangs. Miroku was dressed as a… um…

"Miroku, what are you?" I asked him. Miroku's mouth fell open and he let out a scoff.

"I'm a warlock!" He said gesturing to his purple cape. That was all his costume included, though. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the car. Inuyasha smiled once I got in.

"Don't you look nice, Kagome… what are you? A hooker for today?" He asked laughing. I shook my head.

"Well at least I'm not count DOGula." I said smirking. Inuyasha shut up and Miroku picked up the laughter where Inuyasha left off.

"Count Dogula… ooh… how funny." He said as we backed up and began to ride to Sango's.

"So… Inuyasha… you're goin with Sango?" Miroku asked eye him through the rear-view mirror. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea… we basically just thought since we were both friends and she and Tohru just broke up, it'd be alright." Miroku nearly slammed on the brake. I smiled at his facial expression.

"They broke up?" He asked, hitting the gas again. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yesterday, Sango told him she just wasn't the girl for him and left him. I found it funny." Miroku was silent the rest of the ride to her house.

--

We pulled up into her driveway and Inuyasha got out to go to her door. Miroku just turned to me and I smiled at him.

"Wow, so… now you can make your move, huh?" I said. "Pretty cool that we're all double dating." I smiled. Miroku nodded.

"Why do I feel like you two had something to do with this?" He asked as Sango and Inuyasha came running back to the car.

"Hey, Miroku!" Sango said getting in. Miroku's face was completely mixed up. He seemed happy yet very suspicious. Sango was dressed up as a very sexy witch… just without a hat. It seemed to be very suiting considering Miroku was a warlock for the night… I giggled at my own thoughts.

"Alright." Inuyasha said. "Let's roll" As he shut his door, Miroku pulled out and we began on our way to the dance.

--

Once we arrived, the dance was well underway. Guess our clocks were a bit off. I grabbed Miroku's hand and walked to the front of the dance floor, right next to the band playing covers of Third Eye Blind's songs.

"_Now you hold me,  
and we're broken.  
Still it's all that I want to do.  
Feel myself with a head made of the ground,  
I'm scared but I'm not coming down.  
And I won't run for my life,  
She's got her jaws just locked now in smile  
but nothing is all right,   
All right, I want something else,  
To get me through this,   
Semi-charmed kind of life,  
I want something else,  
I'm not listening when you say,  
good-bye."_

"Alright, alright! How y'all doing tonight?" The band shouted as we all cheered. Inuyasha and Sango had finally caught up to us and Miroku could not tear his eyes off them. I gave a half smile and turned back to the band.

"This one's for all you girl's out there who've been dying for a sappy love song. Because this isn't it!" They shouted. We all laughed.

"_Theres every good reason for letting you go  
Shes sneaky and smoked out  
And its starting to show"_

I sighed and made my way over to Inuyasha. "This isn't working…" I souted as Sango walked away. Inuyasha smiled.

"I know how we can make it work." I gave him a weird look as he made his way over to the band and filled out a "request sheet".

"Alright… all set." He said patting me on the back.

"What did you request?" I asked him.

"Their song." He said smiling. I smirked.

"Good idea." We both turned around to see Miroku and Sango talking to each other. I sighed complacently. Inuyasha just looked at me strangely.

"What's got you all giddy?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just love the idea of love." I said looking up at him. "Even if I've never experienced it… it's one of those things I can't wait to find." His eyes changed slightly. They softened as he looked down at me. The music was playing louder in the background than it was before.

"_I never let you turn around our back on each other  
Thats a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around lets turn on each other  
Good idea break a promise to your mother"_

I felt a strange flutter in my chest and it almost kind of seemed like one of those… 'amost' moments. We were just gazing at eachother… of course I was probably imagining it. I shook myself from the daze, blushing like a mad woman and quickly turned away from him.

"S…sorry…" I stuttered. "I think I'll go get some punch." I said darting away from him. The music was all she could hear at this point as she made her way to the punch bowl.

_  
"Turn around your back on each other  
Thats a good idea break a promise to your mother  
Turn around your back on each other  
What a good idea  
I remember the stupid things the mood rings the bracelets and the beads  
Nickels and dimes yours and mine did you cash in all your dreams  
You dont dream for me no goodbye goodbye you dont dream for me no  
But I still feel you pulse like sonar from the days in the waves"_

"Hey." I heard a rough voice shout from behind me. I turned around to see Kouga dressed up as a clown stating at me.

"You went with the mutt?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yes, I did." I said proudly. Kouga just scoffed and turned around. I shook my heads and muttered while I poured myself some punch. Inuyasha came up behind me this time and tapped my shoulder. I set the punch down and turned around to face him.

"Yea…" I was cut off as his lips slammed against mine. What on earth was this? I couldn't help but be completely confused. As much as I wanted the kiss, I was very very lost. I mean… just a second ago we had that _almost_ moment… but now… we were… I felt my train of thought completely leave me as I kissed him back. My eyes began to shut and I moved my hand up to his cheek. His arms around me tightened and we stood there, kissing for no real reason next to the punch bowl as "Never Let You Go" ended. How sybolic. Inuyasha pulled away with a dreamy gaze.

"Sorry, I just felt like that was a little necessary…" He said shaking off the gaze. "…don't think anything of it…" He had to add to make sure I knew he was still the ass hole everyone thought he was. I smiled and blushed, looking at my feet. "I won't." I said we walked back to our spot where Sango and Miroku were sorting out their issues with each other, completely disreguarding my punch. I didn't seem to care, though.

"Alright, this one was a request from Miroku for his true love of all time, Sango." The band said pulling out the papre Inuyasha had filled out. Miroku looked completely lost and Sango just stared at him.

"_The suckers loose themselves  
In the games they learn to play   
Children love to sing but  
Then their voices slowly fade away   
People always take a step away  
From what is true  
That's why I like you around  
I want you"  
_

"What…" She asked him. Miroku grabbed her hands and said something to her that Inuyasha and I couldn't hear. Next thing we knew, she nodded and was kissing him passionately. I was kind of cute. Miroku got Sango back. I turned to Inuyasha and he gave me a smile.

"_Oh you do you do...  
You make me want you  
An open invitation to the dance  
Happenstance set the vibe that we are in  
No apology because my urge is genuine  
And the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine  
Here I am and I want to take a hit  
Of your scent cause it bit so deep into my soul  
I want you"  
_

"Look's like our work here is done." He said, patting my back. I nodded and turned back to the reunited couple.

"If only I could have that…" I said outloud completely on accident.

"_Yeah, you do you do...  
You make me want you  
Oh you do you do...   
Send me all your vampires  
I want you  
And I can't get enough, oh I can't get enough  
And I can't get enough"_

"What?" Inuyasha asked, yelling over the music. I shook myself out of my daze.

"_The village church yard is filled with  
Bones weeping in the grave   
The silver lining of clouds  
Shines on people Jesus couldn't save  
You want to know how deeply my soul goes  
Deeper than bones  
Deeper than bones"_

"Uhh… I said I'll be right back!" I yelled rushing out of the gym. I could still hear the music playing as I sat down on a stair.

"_And I can't get enough  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Oh, I can't get enough  
After we did it by the window sill  
Smoke rings drift into the midnight sky  
Presently in the quilt that your mother made "_

Inuyasha followed me out. "What's going on?" He asked me sitting down next to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I dunno… I'm just a little exhausted, I guess. It's too crowded to dance in there." I said looking at him. Inuyasha stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Well, we can still hear the music in here…" I took his hand and stood up. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and began swaying back and forth. I looked at him questioningly before wrapping my arms around his neck and swayed as well._  
_

"_A candle burns to fight off the gloom  
I said to live in this way is not for the meek  
And like a jazz DJ you talk me into sleep"_

I stepped on his foot for the fourth time and Inuyasha chuckled.

"You're a pretty lousy dancer, Kagome." He said. I stomped on his foot again and sighed.

"I know…" I said blushing. He smiled and pulled me in closer to him.

"It's alright, though." He whispered as we danced to the rest of the song._  
_

"_I said there'll be no regrets when the worms come  
And they will surely come  
You do you do...  
Make me want you  
Send me all your vampires  
Yeah you do...  
Make me want you  
Send me all your vampires  
I want you  
Send me all your vampires  
I want you  
Send me all your vampires  
Send me all your vampires   
There will be no regrets when the worms come  
Send me all your vampires"___

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having some issues with that whole "life" thing. So, yes, sorry. I'll update a lot from now on. I promise. Inuyasha is acting weird. By the way… this is not normal, I'll explain it in the next chapter… which will come soon. I promise.**

**Leave a review?**

**Love- Jess**


End file.
